winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:XxDragonHeart
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the We're the Winx page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RoseXinh (Talk) 00:24, April 1, 2013}} Please don't set the font of the song articles too small! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Stop doing that please! You don't want me to repeat this! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I've just been removing them because no one else on the wiki can understand them and if we add to many lyrics' the page will be too big. Well, I asked the admin now and she says we will alloy them, but you're not supposed to be copying and pasting and when you copy and paste, the font is too small. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 23:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I don't say you wrote/typed the lyrics wrong. I meant the size of the texts are too small. Can you make it bigger as normal size we still use? I have to fairly admit that it's hard to see the text... And don't worry, your message(s) in here is perfectly normal. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:44, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Please do not add so many videos to the One to One page it seems a bit much. I have changed your edit so please do not add those videos to the page again. Hi there. Before making further edits, please see the other pages for example of edit styles. Transformations and songs articles does not use infoboxes. Thank you for making edits here, though. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 02:34, January 14, 2014 (UTC) My bad, sorry for my last message. Songs could use the music infobox. So sorry for my mistake >. -- Julie ❄ My talk page ツ 04:05, January 14, 2014 (UTC) Basically if there's no official source or the song for the Mythix transformation, I'd be kindly offer you to stay at your seat and avoid creating any guessing things. A cold wind of Autumn 12:08, February 1, 2014 (UTC) About the Mythix song page, I think you maybe misread the talk page. The source I was talking about was for the lyrics since some people added some while the Winx have not reached Mythix yet, and so that we have not heard the song. If you want a source that the Mythix song is real one but still haven't been heard, then go and watch this video: http://youtu.be/jSjNFRNOOwE. It is the season 6 Italian ending with all the songs featured in it. You'll see that "Mythix Ali di magia" is one of them. So no this page wasn't a "guessing thing" as you call it, and I'll be happy if you could undelete the page after seeing the video and stop jumping to conclusions so fast without talking to the person who created a page before deleting it next time. Thanks, XxDragonHeart (talk) 13:13, February 1, 2014 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Haizz... I have to admit I failed on doing those explain and say thingies =.=... Well, basically, it's not about the point you created that page, because I myself know that -- I meant who created it. And if you created it, I myself had just needed to give you a warning template instead of typing message my own. I talked about that there's no point keep doing editing something that unsure to appear. We in here appear as the English wiki, so I don't see the point of using the Italian version. Just until the English version come out, with the same name, then I'm going to undelete that page. And for your information, remember Musa's Believix power, Bright Heart? In Italian, it's Cuore Splendente, literally translate as Shining Heart. So you see? There's difference between Italian and English versions, at least. Besides, if anything hasn't yet appeared, how could you say for sure it'd appear as yourself remain? Predicting? Or guessing as I mentioned? Maybe it's true like what you said that I jumped into conclusion, yet I don't think it's something called "fast", since if I didn't come and tell you, I'm afraid that you'd just keep on creating that page ever and ever again before Mythix or anything else appears. A cold wind of Autumn 09:48, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Until the episode of Mythix or the official song in English gets released, otherwise none of it appears in here. We just can't create things just because you believe in your theory or thought. A cold wind of Autumn 04:40, February 12, 2014 (UTC) I really wish you learn how to stop adding those spacing and everywhere in those song-related articles but using Enter instead. Thanks! A cold wind of Autumn 07:31, April 6, 2014 (UTC) I have seen you in charge of the music articles recently. What do you think about joining project music? A cold wind of Autumn 00:01, April 20, 2014 (UTC) You can read more about it in . And please leave the message at the bottom of the talk page. It's hard to know if someone sends the new message if it's not there =.=... A cold wind of Autumn 04:51, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Okay. I'll put your name in the member list there. I'll try to contact with Sorrel if you can take any further role in that project, since Sorrel will be inactive in order to focus on college. A cold wind of Autumn 03:39, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I don't think we need category Episode scripts. 02:59, May 8, 2014 (UTC) I think it is a good idea to make articles about the French books. But we need to talk with Rose about it. You can ask me if you need help. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 08:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) As long as you are able to accurately translate the books into English it will be okay with me. Okay, may I ask how fluent you are in French? I think that a great idea, so, sure. You have yes from me. ;) It is a Rebel cause ○ ○ With a Royal heart! 03:01, May 12, 2014 (UTC) That's fine with me too =) ' 'Bella Talk 07:31, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Oh, in that case you can go on with it. Just please follow the format of the wiki... 05:29, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Since it's book-related article, I think it's the best following the format of the comic articles / episode ones... I'll try to discuss to Shayna about this since Comics is her project... 14:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC) They are quite different to me. I will however allow you to edit it in since they do somewhat seem to be the same song but you must state that they only appear to be the same song. I do not want to give out false information if the song turns out to be a different song ^^. Sorry for my late reply, I have been very sick lately. Thank you for informing me of this issue. You're correct. We don't have place for those minor ones, so please erase them and warn anyone adding them there -- if you know. For the second, I think it's a great idea, so feel free doing that. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 05:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) I would love for you to be the co leader of the project if you are sure you can handle the responsibility. I am very busy so I will not be able to be active most of the time. However I accept your request. Congratulations. Yes, that definitely could make an improvement to the article and make the songs more easier to be navigated. Thanks for the suggestion (: [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 22:15, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Musa & Riven Overview Listen I know you like the page just the way it is but I just don't think that the overview makes sense and I know it's important to not add to much info but sometimes a little change is good and I was only trying to help. User:Sbrady538 Yes, we already have a specific order for episodes pages: *Synopsis *Major Events *Debuts *Characters *Spells used *Voice Cast **Italian **4Kids (if applicable) **Rai English (if applicable) **Nickelodeon *Scripts *Songs *Trivia *Mistakes *Quotes *Videos **4Kids (if applicable) **Rai English (if applicable) **English [[User:RoyallyBella|ღ Bells]] ］［Talk| | ］ 08:26, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello XxDragonHeart, I was wondering, do you need any help on the episodes pages? Currently, I have a large amount of time to help you on pages that you really don't have time for. Thanks Soaf (talk) 21:05, July 25, 2014 (UTC)Soaf I was wondering if you have time telling me about the book I Want To Be A Fairy? Like which Alfea students appear on it? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 04:45, August 1, 2014 (UTC) IC. Thank you very much. For making article, you can do, as it's part of the show. But just take your time as I see you're busy with tons of articles now. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 11:39, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Talking about Lenusia/Lenugia, do you have any exact things to say? I don't even get what you've written in the article when moving it 0.0! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 23:23, August 8, 2014 (UTC) That wasn't what I have asked. I meant to ask why you moved Lenusia to Lenugia, and do you have any proof that you have the correct name for it? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 16:22, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Which captions? The uploader of the picture and that caption has any shown proof to you before you did that? Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:16, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Yes... But Flora didnt use her powers in the Wildland Tecna didnt either. Raricol (talk) 03:09, August 14, 2014 (UTC)Raricol I still haven't received any thing from you as a respond about the Lenusia/Lenugia flower. I have no idea what kind of "caption" you did mention as I have checked the database in the episode 613 of us and none of those appears with that "caption". Unless you're mentioning about the subtitles of wherever you have watched the episode. Yet it looks to me that you don't have anything to prove that subtitle/caption is official, so if you don't mind, revert anything that link to Lenugia back to Lenusia. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 03:45, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Strange. I have borrowed my aunt's iPad to buy that ep, yet it seems that none of the subtitle section existed for me ~>.<~! Thanks for telling by the way. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:12, August 21, 2014 (UTC) Leader? I have been checking so far, and project scripts just only have you as member, so what do you say becoming the leader of the project? It also means that you'll have to handle the responsibility for the entire projects, include scripts and song lyrics. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 02:53, August 22, 2014 (UTC) She is considered to be inactive, as I haven't seen any recent edits made by her in the past 2 months. And OK, thanks for the respond. From tomorrow, I'll have to focus in study and maybe won't be able to log in -- well, I'll manage to log in around 1 hour -- so please making sure telling some trust-worthy editors around like Soaf or BelieveInMagic814 or Secretsmile (and even yourself) could be more but I can't remember all of them @@ to keep the wiki from bad edits from new users. Recently Shayna and I have to revert tons of bad edits @@! Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:24, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello, I did help you to rename the page. Does Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss: We are the Winx makes sense? Soaf (talk) 13:32, August 31, 2014 (UTC)Soaf Re: Rename page Ha-ha -_-... very confusing and brain-twisting -.-... anyhow, done with that, you can recheck. Beautifully bloom as Ruby Rose Gloriously shine as Aphrodite Hearts Freshly ripen as Sapphire Berry 13:49, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Stop your unreasonable edits Hi! Please stop replacing my video with yours in the article We Will Rock the World. I originally uploaded this video, and you don't have the right to steal my upload, then edit it and replace it in the article. I reported you to the administrators. I recommend you to cancel your edit yourself before you get warned for your actions. Coolak (talk) 15:42, August 31, 2014 (UTC)